Níveis e Estatísticas
=Stats and Levels= Edit Talk20 166PAGES ON THIS WIKI Stats representam suas abilidades e aptidões físicas. Existem 6 stats: Força, Resistência, Agilidade, Precisão (Pontaria com as armas), Golpe Crítico (aumenta o dano inflingido) e Recarregamento (das armas). Quando você evolui no Outpost, será apresentada à você a tela de aumento de level (nível) onde você deverá aperfeiçoar seus stats. Os stats chegam ao nível máximo nos 100 pontos, proeficiencias (aptidão com determinado tipo de arma) nos 110 pontos, mas com exceção de Força, os stats podem ser aumentados um pouco mais se o jogador tiver equipado itens Mastercrafted (armas com um (MC) na frente) ou Godcrafted (armas com um (MC) na frente que te dão 8/8/8 stats points). CONTINUA... Important Notes *You gain 5 statistic and proficiency points at every level up from Levels 2-50, and have to allocate them before you can move on to anything else. *Starting from Level 51 onwards, you only gain 1 statistic point, and 2 proficiency points. *You temporarily lose 50% of your stats when your health is at Critical. Your stats will change back once you regain at least back to Serious. (Strength and health are not affected by this, nor is weapon proficiency). Stats Details Edit Unless you start with a character that has more than just the basic 25 on each skill, it will be impossible to level all of them to max of 100. Down below when it says a Stat that is above 100, that is due to Armor or Weapon that has been Master Crafted. Weapons can have Accuracy, Reload, or Critical hit up to 8 per weapon. since you get 3 weapons, this allows for a bonus of 24 in each category. Armor gives bonuses on Endurance and Agility, up to 24 in both categories. 5 * 49 = 245 + 150 = 395 With 395 stats to add to your 6 base stats starting at 25, you can get 5 to 100, and the sixth to 45, or come up with some combination that suits you best. Strength Edit Strength is needed to equip all Chainsaws, nearly all Shotguns, all high caliber Machine Guns and several high quality Armours. It does not affect damage dealt, it's merely a "requirement stat". Endurance Edit Endurance modifies how much health you have. Each point of Endurance is equal to 2 Hit Points, with a minimum health of 50 at 25 Endurance, and a maximum health of 248 at 124 Endurance. In 3D, it also decreases the rate at which you use and recover energy equally. You use and recover energy at an equal 1:1 ratio. Essentially meaning that having higher Endurance in regards to energy is only beneficial for short distances, but for long distances it will make little difference as you will still end up using as much energy as you recover. The formula for sprinting is (Endurance-25)/6.1875+24= sprint duration. Agility Edit Agility modifies how quickly your character moves (both walking and sprinting), with each point of Agility increasing your speed by .01, with a maximum speed of 1.99 at 124 Agility. Energy use/recovery is not affected by Agility at all.